


Camera Shy

by snowymint



Series: [YOI] 俄羅斯同居日常 [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowymint/pseuds/snowymint
Summary: 第一次拍仿GV影片的勇利和維克多，拍攝的結果會是...?





	

**Author's Note:**

> 小提醒；這篇的cp是「勇維」，如果只吃維勇的朋友們請速速撤離XD

手持攝影機鏡頭的畫面一陣抖動，顯示著錄影中的紅框中央先是出現了細長白皙的手指調整視野(再度造成螢幕一陣亂抖)，

接著畫面正中央出現了一張沙發，沙發上坐著一個帶著藍色半框眼鏡的黑髮日本青年，視線正低低得鎖定在放在膝上的手心。

 

「你就是第一次拍攝的新人吧？」掌鏡的銀髮男子柔聲說著，將鏡頭 zoom in對準青年的臉蛋。

「是的，今天請多多指教。」青年抬起頭，對著鏡頭就是一個標準鞠躬，臉頰透出淡淡的粉色。

「先來個自我介紹吧，請問你的名字是？」「勝生勇利，今年24歲，來自日本。」

「談談你的優點？」銀髮男子將視野zoom out讓勇利全身入鏡，不過調整的時候有點大力，整個畫面往左歪了30度。

「優點？什麼…哪方面的優點？」勇利在畫面上看起來有點不安，雙手的手指扭攪在一起，視線又不自覺地往下瞅。

「什麼優點都可以說阿，譬如說…我覺得你把眼鏡摘下來一定很好看。」銀髮男子的聲調充滿了微笑。

螢幕中的勇利伸手把眼鏡摘掉，仔細收好放在桌上，眼睛半瞇著瞪著鏡頭的方向。銀髮男子發出滿意的悶哼聲表示讚許。

「認真要說的話……大概就是體力吧，我的體力一向很好。」勇利用手托住腮幫子，眼神有點無法對焦。「因為你是花滑選手……？」

「嗯，在日本隨處可見的花滑選手，沒什麼稀奇的。」掌鏡的銀髮男子噗哧笑了一聲，螢幕又是一陣抖動。

「勇利你太謙虛了，明明就很厲害。」勇利瞇起眼睛看向銀髮男子的視線，稍微噘起嘴表示不同意。銀髮男子哈哈大笑。

「好吧，那麼我們直接切入正題，今天的拍攝主題是幻想。」「幻想？」鏡頭又逐漸zoom in, 勇利焦慮的褐色眼睛越來越大。

「對，勇利今天演出的主題就是性幻想。」銀髮男子滿意的咂咂嘴，語調裡充滿著止不住的笑意。勇利咆哮了一聲，瞬間把紅透的臉埋進手掌裡。

「勇利你還好嗎？」「維克多你穿成這樣我很難專心！」勇利又羞又惱怒的聲音悶悶得從指縫傳出來。「我哪有…」維克多裝作無辜地眨眨眼。

鏡頭畫面又是一陣混亂，看起來是勇利搶走了架在桌上的手持式攝影機，錄影畫面中央的人現在變成維克多。

維克多全身看起來只剩下4種顏色：海藍色的眼睛、銀白色的頭髮、雪白的肌膚、以及黑色的連身衣料。

薄而有彈性的衣料只遮住了上半身最重要的兩點，支撐兼裝飾用的網型部分服貼在光滑的裸背上，黑色布料一氣呵成地向下延伸包覆著雙腿和腳板。

「哪有攝影師穿成這樣在拍片的啦。」勇利的臉紅的跟落日一樣，不過總算是找回了一點說話能力。

「所以勇利承認這身裝扮非常符合今天的主題囉？」 畫面中的維克多嬉皮笑臉得對著鏡頭送出一個飛吻又拋了一個媚眼，換來勇利的另一聲惱怒的低吼。

「好啦好啦勇利不要生氣，我們到房間去吧。」維克多伸手闔上手持式攝影機的螢幕窗，環住勇利的腰走向臥室。勇利又再度把臉埋在手裡，拒絕面對現實。

***

  
「勇利是真的幻想過我穿成這樣？」維克多一臉好玩的坐在床上看著勇利關上門後拼命地按了好幾次鎖，彷彿門鎖會背叛他突然彈開似的。

「影片還在錄嗎？」勇利不安得跺來跺去。「勇利沒有回答我的問題捏。」「只要攝影機還在錄我就絕對不說。」

兩人僵持了一會，維克多邊嘆氣邊搖頭，伸手關掉手持式攝影機的電源。勇利原先緊繃的神經突然全部都鬆懈下來，長長得舒了一口氣。

「這樣好多了吧？」點頭。「勇利怎麼會有camera shy呢，明明上場表演和賽後訪談都沒問題的阿。」維克多歪著頭看向勇利。

如果之前的勇利只是臉紅而已，那他現在應該已經一路燒到肚臍眼了。

「這個跟那個又不一樣。」勇利的聲音只有蚊子聽得到。「有差很多嗎？」「維克多！！！」

勇利抓起床尾的被子直直往維克多身上丟，涼被不偏不倚得掛在維克多的左半邊晃呀晃。

維克多甩甩頭讓被子掉在床上，四肢並用地爬向跌坐在床尾的勇利，輕輕吻了他的太陽穴，並把臉埋在勇利柔軟的髮叢裡。

「我是真的很想知道勇利在幻想裡都對我做了些什麼。」維克多俯在勇利耳邊輕聲說著。「……」勇利沒有回應，只是伸手揉了揉維克多的頭髮。

「在勇利的幻想裡我很舒服嗎？」「蛤？！」勇利總算抬起頭和維克多對上視線。「應該說，勇利每次都弄得我很舒服嗎？」維克多收拾起玩笑得態度，一本正經得看著勇利。「……當然。」「想要實際示範給我看嗎？」維克多突然切換成低頻的誘惑聲線，一隻手托起勇利的臉，拇指刷過勇利的唇。

他感覺到對方身上略過一陣輕微的顫抖，但半瞇起來的眼神從惱怒不安逐漸轉變為堅定。

「維克多真的想知道？」維克多雙眼閃閃發光猛點頭。

「確定？」點頭。

「即使我把你說要燒掉的領帶留下來了也沒關係？」

「……???」

 

***

  
維克多一臉疑惑得看著勇利轉身在衣櫃裡翻找了一陣，然後拿出了那條藍色斜紋的領帶。

俗氣的款式，一看就知道是逛路邊攤的時候看上眼就隨便買的便宜貨。為什麼要留下來呢，上次不是說好要燒掉了嗎。

「勇利……?」領帶鬆鬆得被掛在維克多的脖子上，但勇利似乎沒有要幫他把領帶打好的意思。

維克多的視線來回在自己身上和勇利身上移動，過了好一會兒才發現勇利早就在他不注意的時候就脫了個精光，下半身明顯已經興奮起來的性器正直挺挺得指向自己的鼻尖。

「看著我，」勇利的語氣裡摻雜著慾望與毫不遲疑的命令，「視線絕對不要離開我。」說完，勇利按下錄影機的開關，機器發出微弱的嗡嗡聲開始運轉。

維克多深吸了一口氣，瞳孔不自主的放大。

勇利突然傾身向前，雙手貼住牆壁居高臨下看著維克多，維克多只能縮在床頭板和勇利之間動彈不得。「勇利……你……」維克多震驚得無法好好說出完整的句子。

勇利的雙手向下溜到床頭板，捧起維克多的臉頰，兩人的臉越靠越近。

維克多閉上眼睛，感覺到勇利溫熱的鼻息和潮濕的雙唇貼住自己的，先是兩三下淺淺的親吻，吻著吻著他們的齒舌跟著糾纏在一起，彼此撩動著深層的情慾。

勇利的手向下探索著維克多的脖子、鎖骨，指尖飛舞著在乳首上跳躍，讓維克多在吻與吻之間發出情色的呻吟。

勇利的牙齒輕輕咬住維克多的下唇，雙手往上爬回維克多的肩膀，讓自己的親吻和嚙咬一路從肩頸往下延伸，用舌頭意思性得逗弄著兩邊的乳頭幾次(並讓維克多發出更急切的呻吟聲)之後，順著身體中線一路往下親吻，並在維克多平坦而結實的小腹上留下深深的吻痕。

「勇利……好棒……」維克多的聲音聽起來十分不穩，他嚥了嚥口水之後又深呼吸了一次。

 

「維洽，吃我」毫不遲疑的命令句。

「吃…哪裡？」維克多眨了眨眼。

「這裡。」

  
維克多跪坐起來，先是抬頭看了看以高跪姿跪在他面前的勇利，再順著勇利的視線落在他們已經勃起的性器上。

「噢。」維克多伸出手溫柔地抹去勇利性器尖端泌出的無色水珠，舔了舔手指，並低下頭準備親吻敏感部位。勇利突然笑了起來。

「位置對了，但是姿勢不對喔維洽。」維克多再次抬起頭一臉疑惑的看著勇利。勇利抓住維克多的腰順勢躺了下來，並將維克多轉了一百八十度。

「這個姿勢才對。」勇利的聲音又小得跟蚊子叫一樣。維克多覺得全身都在燃燒。

「沒想到勇利這麼色呢。」

「…….」勇利再度沒有回應，但是維克多聽到床頭櫃的開關聲，還有塑膠瓶蓋被旋開的聲音。

維克多抓住勇利堅挺而敏感的性器舔了一口，讓勇利發出一聲難為情的呻吟和一陣顫抖。

「維洽……拜託，」勇利吞了口口水，「吃我。拜託。」

  
灼熱而堅挺的性器開始在維克多的嘴裡進出，進入的深度時深時淺，讓勇利的呼吸變得淺而急促。

突然間，維克多感覺到大量冰涼的膠狀液體落在他的括約肌上，一根穩定的手指正在把它們塗抹均勻。維克多自己的性器不自主得收縮了一下。

手指在畫了幾個力道稍重的圈圈之後緩慢得進入體內，維克多的背因為突如其來的刺激拱了起來，嘴裡和自己的下半身都不自主的微微抽動。

「嗚嗯……勇利…..」勇利安撫性得親了親維克多高高撅起的臀部，兩隻手指按摩著腸道內部並往更深處探索著敏感點。

「維洽……」「呣嗯？」「維洽的裡面好色……」勇利加入第三根手指的同時維克多哀哼了一聲，加快了口中吸吮的力道和頻率，讓勇利倒抽一口氣。

「阿……不行，維洽……太……太快……不行…」勇利抽出手指，趁著維克多放鬆口腔時將全身往後退，並環住維克多的腰，強迫他坐在自己身上。

「舒服嗎？」維克多一時喘不過氣，只能點頭。

「再陪我一下？」點頭。

勇利湊近維克多的耳邊，呼吸聲讓維克多覺得全身酥麻。「我……」勇利囁嚅著說不出話來，耳根又開始發燒。

「哼嗯? 勇利?」

「我可以……?」

「可以什麼，勇利必須自己說出來喔♡」維克多終於平復自己的呼吸，以半開玩笑的語氣開始逗弄勇利。

「維克多願意被我抱嗎？」勇利衝口而出，說完之後馬上說了「阿，恥ずかしい─」然後把臉埋進維克多的肩膀。

「可以唷，今天拍攝主題是勇利的幻想不是嗎。」維克多低聲笑著把自己轉回面對勇利的姿勢，一手伸手梳理勇利的髮流，一手往抽屜摸索著保險套。

維克多撕開包裝謹慎得檢查，轉眼間套子已經妥當得被套在勇利濕潤又腫脹的性器上。

勇利的視線又開始飄忽向其他的地方。

「勇利想要我坐上去嗎？」耳根紅透的點頭。

 

  
維克多扶著勇利的肩膀慢慢坐下，後庭被勇利的陰莖塞滿的那瞬間他發出滿足的嘆息。

「維洽舒服嗎？」勇利終於回過神來開口問道。

「嗯哼。」

「還有一個部份要完成。」

「什麼？完成什麼？嗚嗯…」維克多一臉疑惑得試圖抬起自己的臀部開始移動，但雙手卻被勇利捉住而動彈不得。

勇利用單手固定住維克多雙手的手腕，另一手先是從維克多身上取下那條醜到爆的領帶(等結束之後我一定要把它燒掉，維克多心想)，再將維克多的雙手收到背後，套進領帶的圈圈內束緊。

失去雙手支撐的維克多頓時驚慌得看著勇利，勇利稍稍移動了一下自己的坐姿，手穩穩得扶住維克多的腰。

「維洽相信我嗎？」勇利一臉擔憂地問著，下唇被他自己的焦慮咬出一排齒痕。

維克多閉上眼睛點點頭。

「那我要動了？」點頭。

  
一波波的快感從兩人的交合點輻射散開來。

  
這應該是最後的衝刺了，維克多心想。勇利一開始只是緩慢抽送，但隨著逐漸增加的強度和頻率變成毫不留情地往上猛頂，兩人臀部和大腿跟發出的拍打聲、潤滑劑造成的水聲和兩人的呻吟聲全都混雜成淫靡的背景聲效，將兩人逼向極限。

「勇利...勇利……嗯…」

「維洽快到了嗎？」

「嗚嗯，想射…了…」維克多把臉埋在勇利胸前。勇利一邊加深撞擊的力道一邊低下頭。

「想要維洽射在我身上。」

「哈阿…勇利……」

隨著最後幾次突然減速的撞擊，維克多全數繳械在勇利的肚子上，喘息聲迴盪在寂靜的空間內。

勇利扶著維克多略為癱軟的腰肢站了起來，環著他走向浴室。

錄影機持續運轉，但只能收錄到從浴室傳來的微弱聲響。

 

  
到達浴室之後，維克多被引導著跪坐在地板上。

「勇利想要射在哪呢？」

「……嗯」勇利沒有正面回應，倒是直接把性器頂端抵在維克多的鎖骨窩上，一串白色黏稠的體液順著鎖骨附近的筋肉流淌而下。

勇利癱軟在洗手台前，一分鐘後他掙扎著站起來繞到維克多的背後，解開他設下的束縛。

「Wow勇利真是出乎我意料之外的會玩呢，真不愧是日本人。」

「維克多你在說什麼我聽不懂！」

***

  
洗完澡後，兩人躺在床上不發一語，只是擁抱著彼此，感受著對方的體溫和氣息。

「維克多，我可以把影片刪掉嗎？」

「蛤~勇利這麼可愛，我還想拿來重播幾次呢~」

「NONONONONO!!!! 絕對不行!!!!」勇利趁著維克多還來不及爬起來連忙一把抓過擺在床頭的手持式攝影機，關掉電源並打開機台內部。

「維克多。」勇利又好氣又好笑得看著他的未婚夫。

「什麼？」維克多一臉疑惑。

「你知道要存檔的話必須插記憶卡吧？」

「蛤？什麼？記憶卡？你是說這裡面沒有記憶卡？」維克多不可置信得瞪大了眼睛。

「對阿，所以我們剛剛什麼都沒有錄到喔。」勇利捧腹大笑。

「喔不……怎麼會這樣，我不要相信！」維克多一臉失魂落魄得把手插進頭髮裡哀嘆。

 

「那我們再來重錄一次。」

「絕對不行！」

**Author's Note:**

> 嘛，我只能說這篇就是笨蛋夫夫通常運轉的樣子，  
> 希望大家吃得開心XD


End file.
